thefanideasofisaacfandomcom-20200213-history
Activated Items
How to Add an Item Any item not following this format shall be deleted, so make it right! Activated Items Notice: Please add all item ideas in the table above by adding a ''' '''Forbidden Apple (appears as a dark red apple with a bite taken out of the side) Forbidden Apple (looks like a dark red apple with a bite taken out of it Forbidden Apple Recently Deleted Items These are items recently deleted due to something stopping it from being a good item. If you feel the deletion was unfair, please post your opinions down below and sign your message. They may be brought back. Apocalypse Way too OP. I mean, it's Necronomicon except it works on bosses? Cheap, man. Cheap. Blanket The exact same as Mom's Bra. Just a freezing effect on all enemies with a slightly longer time. Check the exisiting items first. Soap Kinda useless... I mean, down into the Womb and beyond, you basically never run into poop. : Someone changed the effect I wrote, check it now Yzexeg 22:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : Useless? So tell me how useful is The Poop Item. : Colddyshadow 17:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sacrifice Would not work fairly, simply put. Eternal heart and all stats up and all the crazy stuff is just insanely overpowered. This item could ruin the game. Head Summoner Not exactly a decent item, nor original. It just isn't very appealing. Winged Unicorn + White WInged Unicorn Sorry Firemario, but these two are just terrible versions of the Pony. Troll bombs and Crack the Sky both are terrible actives. Well, not terrible, but at 6 rooms recharge, you're better off with the pony. If it was more original, it be good, but it's just a Pony ripoff for now. Kangaroo! Jumping up to the previous level? Sorry, but no way this is a fair item. Lets say you go to the arcade or something on Womb 2, and in the Catherdral almost die. Just teleport away to the Arcade! And combined with the passive flying bonus, this is just cheap .M.m79:it`s jumping not fiying. Pack a Punch Veggieback, this would bring too many bugs. What about, say, Wiggle Worm? There can't be an upgrade for EVERY single item. It just would require too much thinking and wouldn't be easy to remember, either. Ini's Gem Decent item, but there's already a passive with the same name. Blueplastic: I'm not good with all this wiki stuff, but that item was originally intended to be active. Someone removed my idea and changed it completely (hence why passive). Madness In what way would shooting in all directions except yours be useful? The Cube Read the D20's description. im reworking it-- VA VA TALK 22:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Candle Like many others here, it's just an OP Necronomicon. OK, OK, I admit it's OP. I have a suggestion to make it less powerful: Consume a half normal/soul/eternal heart (1 full normal/soul heart in the womb) to cause the area around you to be set on fire, hurting enemies that touch it. ZangiefB 00:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Orgy If your idea of a "permanent damage up" is what I think it is, then it's a terrible item. The Pact is 2 hearts, and it gives you 2 spirit hearts plus damage plus tears. The Mark gives you 2 damage ups. So basically, it's total garbage. Book of Tobit Sigh. Tobit = Soap. Book of Souls How...how would that even work? What if you were a turret? What's the point of turning into a boss if you already defeated it? Like Pack-A-Punch, it's simply too complex, buggy, and difficult to remember the controls for each enemy. If you were turrent you will still move but with minimal speed and also when you turn into a boss you will be a bit spectral ( like his soul) and take 3 hits before transformation. And if you don't like the idea of tranformation into the closest monster, then what about this one: you will turn into a RANDOM '''enemy that is in the current room where you are. If you think this is now okay tell me this in private message. GarfieldMasterX '''Lactose Intolerance So many copy items! This is just The Bean. Weekly Winner 6/30/2012 Sulfur - by Kasimiez I honestly loved the idea of the Candle: an activated item with less power, but could be used many times in a single room. And Sulfur uses the idea again perfectly. Not too cheap, yet still powerful. It lets you have a brimstone-ish shot without losing your tears. What a great item. I could really see this working in the game. Props to you, Kasimiez. Category:Activated Items